I love you? I hate you?
by ChibiArtsuRinLen
Summary: Rin Kagene, Her mother and father split and her father took Rin and her big sister, Neru to a mansion. Rin then meets a perverted boy, Len who she finds annoying. Will love bloom between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My very first fanfic~ I'm so proud of myself!**

**Anyways, This is a Rin x Len Fanfiction!**

**I do not own Vocaloid. But I do own my OC's ****J**

_**-Nagi-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

I was there, sitting on the car while eating oranges. I have a sister named Neru Kagene. We are very close and only fought when it was serious. My name is Rin Kagene and I love oranges. We're moving. My mom and dad split and right now I am with my dad. He said we're going to his house when he was still very young. It was a mansion. My father's name is Rinta Kagene and he's very kind. But he wont tell me why he broke up with mom, her name was Lenko Kagene, she's very pretty.

* * *

"We're here!" Rinta called turning off the engine. Me and my sister got up grabbing our bags and ran out. I got wide-eyed. The mansion is very big. It was the very first time I saw any house this big and now..I'm going to live in it? If this was a gift for my good deeds I rarely do thank you.!

"Haha! Rin-chan ~ You sure are excited!" Neru said to me with a grin. "Of course! It would be the first time I'll be living in a mansion, Neru Nee-chan!" I answered hugging her. Just then, Our father snapped in front of us and chuckled. "What are you two waiting for? Get in!" Rinta said with a huge grin. I could tell that he was still sad that he split with Lenko. "Oh! And almost forgot! There's a young man inside to meet you two. He's around the age of Rin." Rinta reminded while we both nodded "Rin-chan wow, I think you have a chance with him!" Neru teased making me blush.

I ran inside the mansion with Neru while Rinta catched up. We're now inside the mansion. Me and Neru were now wide-eyed looking amazed at the mansion. I grinned. Neru grinned. Rinta grinned. We all grinned. "Okay! Let's go to the halls now. Stay close to me 'Kay you two?" Rinta said while walking off. We both followed quietly. "I can't believe it Nee-chan! We're going to live in this house.?" I asked holding her hand. Neru grinned "I can't believe it too!" Neru said and tightened her grip of my hand. Her hand is cold. I think it's because she's so nervous.

* * *

We're here. The smell of coffee welcomed us. "Rin, Neru I want you two to meet..Len! The boy I was talking about before." Our father said. He had a boy, with blond hair and Azure eyes in his hands. Len, he was quite cute. He gave me a grin "Yo! I'm Len Kagamine! You must be Rin Kagene." He said pointing to me. "And you must be Neru Kagene." Len said pointing to Neru.

"I'll be living here with you two since I don't really want to live in my house. My room is beside Rin's" he explained and walked away "See 'ya!"

I don't know why but he looked cute, but no feelings. I'm missing home right now…

* * *

I was in my room singing Rin Rin Signal. I love the song! "rin to oto ga kikoeta nara  
sore wa anata e no aizu na no"I sang with my best voice. My face was red but continued singing _"mimi o sumasete kiite ne yosomi o shitetara kikoenai desho"_ I sang. After a few seconds I was about to sing the boy part but I heard a voice coming from my door. _"ore no kimochi ga wakaranaitte omae wa itsumo iu keredo sunao na kotoba o ittatte kimochi waru garu dake daro?"_ He sang. I walked to the door seeing Len. My face flushed. "Wow!" he said with a smirk.

I, Rin Kagene was only wearing a shirt and an underwear. I yelled "OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lounges slamming the door on him. I heard some chuckles but I ignored him.

* * *

Later on, I got out. I had my short hair on a high pony-tail. And I'm on my swimsuit since Neru texted me that we were going to swim in the pool in the back of the mansion. Cool huh?

I was wearing a one piece orange swimsuit which has a ribbon at the back of my neck and on the down side looked like a skirt with ribbons. I'm looking so cute hehe. I ran out to the pool. Everyone was there. Even Len, Neru was giving me a 'Come in!' look so I nodded. I jumped in the pool and landed beside Len. I blushed. Len went close to my ear "Orange underwear, huh?" he whispered. I splashed water to him. But I wasn't over. I swam behind him and climbed on his back making his face go in the water. I giggled and swam to Neru.

"This is better than I expected it would!" I said cheerfully.

* * *

**END! I'm so proud of my first work! Yay!**

**I hope you guys like it~**

**_-Nagi-_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay~ Two chapters in a day~ - Nagi**

**Hi! Call me Negi~ I'll be the assistant of Nagi in the fanfic! *bows* - Negi**

**So, Negi! I have an idea for the story! – Nagi**

**What? – Negi**

***Whispers* -Nagi**

**Cool! Let's go with that! – Negi**

**We do not own Vocaloid. But we do own our OC's**

_**-Nagi & Negi-**_

**Rin's POV**

The sun was about to set and I was still in the pool. Neru left, Rinta did some few things and Len is still here. We were having fun splashing each other water. But I will never forget what happened awhile ago. I will never even EVER forget about it.

Just then, I bumped to a shy-looking girl and apologized quickly. "It's alright! What's your name? Mine is Rin Kagene and I'll be living here starting now." I said reaching out my hand. The girl grinned. She's so pretty. "My name is Haruka Kinochi. It's a pleasure to meet you Kagene-san. I'll be working as y-your m-maid.." Haruka said blushing. "Haruka!" a voice called and approached her. He stared towards me and I also stared towards him. He looks so..HANDSOME! "Who's this?" he asked still looking at me.

I did a blush "I-I'm Rin Kagene.." I said ' Rin you dummy! Act natural!' I thought. He gave me a grin "My name is Ren Haine, Haruka is my adopted sister." He said with a grin. "I'll be you bodyguard." He said making me blush "Your dad hired me just now!" he chuckled.

"Oi, Kagene" Len said appearing. He caught eye of Ren and started glaring with each other. "Kagene-san let's go or you might faint. You've stayed here for at least 4 hours." Len said grabbing my hand. I gave him a frown "No way, I could stay here for as long as I want!" I yelled. Len did a sigh muttering a 'fine'.

Then, everything went black.

**Len's POV**

It's been awhile since Rin had fainted. I had to carry her to her room and her father assigned me to take care of her. While taking care of Rin my cell phone rang so many times. It was from my obsessive girlfriend, Miku Hatsune. We started dating last month but I always had the feeling she's cheating on me. Also, I'm so pissed with that Ren guy! I think he's the reason why I feel jealousy towards Rin and Him. Rin's so nice to him but me, she treats me like crap! What did I do to deserve this?

Then my cp rang again. I bet it's from Miku again. She's very pretty and has a very cute voice but she's so obsessive to me! It's annoying. I prefer Rin than that Miku girl. And there's also this girl named Tei Sukone. She almost killed Miku when she found out me and Miku are dating. She's addicted to me!

Good thing she's in a vacation right now, I finally got a rest from her. Now back to my cp ringing.

"Hello? Len-kun speaking." I answered. "Lenny-kins, It's Miku~! I heard that uncle Rinta's daughters just arrived~ I would love to see them! I already asked permission from uncle Rinta so, Bring them here tomorrow~ I would love to see them. Especially this Rin girl I keep hearing about~ Okay! Bai~ Love 'ya!" Miku said and hanged up. Probably her next victim is Rin. This girl's a Bi. She's probably going to rape Rin. Better watch out Rin-chan!

"Len…?" Oh! Rin must be awake. "Morning Kagene-chan!" I greeted. The girl did a pout "Just call me Rin" She said. My pleasure. "Okay, Rin. We're going to my girlfriend's house tomorrow with Neru and probably R-REN since he's your bodyguard." I said. I'm so pissed that Ren is coming too but He is Rin's bodyguard right? Urgh…

**Rin's POV**

Darnit..I feel like crap. I just woke up and I feel like crap already. It's so annoying. But thanks to Len I didn't die in the pool. He like..saved my fucking life. I heard Len talking in the phone. Who was he talking to? I just faked that I was asleep. I actually woke up when his phone rang. So…I'm going to his girlfriend's house huh? I hope she's pretty~.

"Wanna go eat now? I'm like hungry already." Len said with a tired expression. "Why didn't you eat when I was sleeping?" I asked raising a brow. "Of course! I would never let you out of my sight since I was assigned to babysit you!" Len said with a smirk. _' I wonder who his girlfriend is?'_ I thought.

**Kay, please r&r**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe it! We made it to Chapter three~ I'm so proud of us~ -Nagi**

**We still have a long way to go!-Negi**

**We decided not to end this story just yet~-Nagi**

**Oh! And we appreciate all of your reviews! TTwTT - Negi**

**And we're going to make this interestinggggg-Nagi**

**Remember~ We do not own Vocaloid But we do own our OC's**

_**-Nagi & Negi-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

I'm so excited. We're going to Len's girlfriend, but Len doesn't seem to be happy about it. Did they get in a fight? Oh well not my problem.

"R-Rin-c-chan…" A voice called to me. I guess it's Haruka. It's obvious since she's the only one in the house that is shy. I turned my head to see Haruka and Ren. Oh my face went red when I caught eye of Ren. Am I in love with Ren Haine? Yiheee.

"R-rin-chan..Y-your F-f-f-f-f-f-food is r-read-dy" Haruka said shyly. "Ok. And Haruka-chan~ no need to be shy~" I said encouraging her, which she just nodded and ran away. Now it was only me and..Ren.

"Let's go eat." Ren casually said and started walking away "See 'ya." I did a pout and followed him. But a hand separated me from Ren. I turned to see LEN. That flirty boy! I want to punch him so badly for ruining my moment with Ren! But..There's something wrong with Len's face. He didn't have that smirk he always had on. He had a serious face on. Why is he-. Darnit! I was tricked. He had on his smirk all along!

"You better watch out, Rin-chan. Or some people might do some _things_ to you." Len said with a smirk. I sent him a death glare "Oh shut up Len." I casually said. "Don't worry Kagamine. I'm the bodyguard of Rin-chan right?" Ren suddenly said which made me blush. Len seems to be heating up "Shut up Ren." Len shot and walked ahead of us to the dining hall.

"S-soooo Good!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while eating my cake. I wonder who cooked it? Probably the chef. "I'm glad you like it!" A voice called so I turned around "Name's Gumi. The chef~ You must be Rin Kagene? Glad to finally meet you." She said while waving to me and went back in the kitchen. She seems nice.

I took another bite of the cake. "Yummy!" I yelled but someone patted my head. I looked who it was and I frowned. "Stop yelling or you might choke on your food." Len said as I glared at him "Shut up Len" I shot and continued eating.

* * *

"Rin-chan! Are you ready to go to Len's girlfriend's house?" My sister, Neru asked me. I just nodded and got in the car. Rinta was driving for us. He turned on the radio and switched it to Vocaloid Channel "Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Sou iu atsukai kokoro ete yo ne " The radio sang. "Ahhh Miku-chan's voice is so cute!" I cooed. "Oh! Rin-chan I forgot to tell you! Miku Hatsune is Len's girlfriend." Rinta said.

I gave him a glare "You're just lying so I would be kinder to Len!" I yelled while Len smirked "If you're wrong you'll have to let me sleep in your room later." Len whispered and I slapped him "DEAL! BRING IT ON! IF I WIN YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY SLAVE FOR A WEEK." I yelled to him but he just chuckled so I did a sigh.

When we got there I got wide-eyed. Len's girlfriend was rich. Len walked to the door and rang the doorbell five times. "Coming~" A voice called. The voice was like Miku Hatsune's voice. No! Please! Don't let it be Miku Hatsune please! I beg you! The door opened and a girl with teal long hair that is tied in two ponytails that fell to her knees. Oh no! It was Miku! Bad Luck.

"Lenny-kins~~~!" the teal haired girl hugged Len passionately. Miku was wearing a green robe. Len hugged her back then they let go. He turned to me and Neru. Rinta left already. He pointed his finger to me "This is Rin Kagene." He then pointed to Neru "And this is Neru Kagene." He explained. Then pointed to Ren "That's Ren Haine by the way." Miku's face went red and she tackled me and Neru to a tight hug. "L-len! HELP!" Me and Neru yelled while Len just did a smirk. I sent him a death glare and he sighed. "Miku-san. Let go of them, why don't you entertain them for awhile?" Len said saving us. Miku got up and grinned "Let's go to the pool! It is summer rightt" Miku said cutely.

Miku grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to her room. Her room was full of Leeks. Everything had Leeks in it. "Wow Miku-san! Your room is so cute!" I cooed looking around. Neru catches up and walked in "Len-kun told me to go with you. He's now in the pool swimming. And Ren is sitting near the pool." Neru said grabbing her phone and started texting her boyfriend, Mikuo. He's so cool! He's the cousin of Miku and Neru was so lucky. Miku got out a cute pink two piece swimsuit which is right about my size while she got out a yellow one piece that is the size of Neru. "You girls would need these to swim~" Miku said. She untied her robe revealing a two piece green swimsuit with a leek logo in the middle. She looked so cute.

"Let's swim!" Miku yelled grabbing me and Neru's hand and lead us to the pool. She's pretty nice though. But the pool was connected to the other house. I jumped in the pool and swam to Len "Len-kun. Who's house is next door?" I asked him. His face went pale then "It's the Sukone residence." Len explained and swam away. What's wrong wit him? He has issues..

* * *

**Len's POV**

I swam away from Rin so Tei won't go crazy when she sees me with another girl. I swam to the Sukone's manor but I heard voices so I hid my head under the water. Oh no! It sounded like Tei's voice. I have to run away from her!

I swam as fast as I could. Once I made it back to the Hatsune's manor I felt a hand rubbing my back I turned to see. Oh No! Tei. "T-tei!" I shrieked. Tei stared at me "Lenny~~" Tei hugged me in a seductive voice. "Why are you here Lenny? Here to see me?" Tei said not really asking me anything. I was speechless until I thought of something "Ugh..I need to go to Miku-san now bye!" I said in a nervous tone. I was about to run away but she grabbed my shorts. This is not good. Tei then grabbed hold of my body and swam me away. Darn she was strong. The everything went black.

"You're not getting away from me today Lenny…"

* * *

***stares* - Nagi**

**What did you do to Len?-Negi **

**I just wanted to make the story longer~-Nagi**

**Cool! – Negi**

**~Please R & R~**

**-Nagi & Negi-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry we didn't post for so long~ Negi –kun had trouble with his crush and he and me became writers block! GOMENASAI! –Nagi**

***blush* You don't have to say that Nagi-chan! –Negi**

**Hm~ Maybe I should tell them about your shrine~ Nihaha! –Nagi**

**Urusai! Urusai! Come here! Lemme Kill 'ya! –Negi**

**I know you can't harm me~ Negi-kun's cute when he's mad! –Nagi**

**U-R-U-S-A-I ! –Negi**

**Remember~ We do not own Vocaloid But we do own our OC's**

_**-Nagi & Negi-**_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Swimming around, I felt quite good. Len wasn't annoying me and I could see Ren Haine in front of me. He really looks attractive, I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I wish no! Maybe I should ask Haruka later on.

I was starting to feel like I don't feel the presence of Len. I looked around but saw no Len. "Len?" I mumbled to myself. I started panicking for an unknown reason. I swam to Miku "M-Miku-san!" I cried, my hands shaking around. "W-where's Len-kun?" I asked. Miku looked down, placing her index finger under her chin then started thinking.

Then, Ren approached both of us. 'Oh My Gosh!' I thought. He looks so hot! . "I saw Len being dragged by a lady into their house. Len suddenly fainted." Ren spoke up. "Your so observant Ren~" I chirped. He gave me a charming smile "Arigato, Rin-chan." He replied still using his charming grin.

Miku suddenly snapped "TEI!" she yelled and ran off. I stared towards Miku then a thought went inside me. 'I-I'm alone with R-rennn?' I thought, my whole face started to become a tomato. Ren looked at me "Let's go follow Miku-san." He suggested. I nodded quickly and swam next door.

By the time we made it to where Miku was, she was boiling hot and she was about to enter the room, but before she managed that attempt, Ren grabbed her hand motioning her to be quiet. I raised a brow and entered the room not caring what the consequence was.

I was wide-eyed "LEN? OMG!" I yelled then Miku covered my mouth.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I just woke up. And I found myself tied on the bed. I was still shirtless and it felt cold. Tei then entered the room. I widened my eyes and tried to break free but Tei tied the rope too tight. "Oh Len~ Aren't you excited that your new girlfriend, Tei is with you?" Tei said seductively. Tei kissed me forcefully at lips and I tried to break free from the rope again.

Just then, the door opened and Rin was there. I could see Miku and Ren behind her. Miku was so red from being angry. She looked like she was in the mood to kill. Rin then got wide-eyed "Len? OMG!" I heard her yell which startled Tei. She sent a death glare to Rin. Rin backed away "You! Why are you kissing Len-kun? You know that he's going out with Miku. THAT'S RAPE! YOU'RE A RAPISSSST!" Rin yelled.

Tei got up. Her face started boiling. "You three shall pay for going in my house and disturbing my moment with my Len-kun!" Tei shouted and started running to Rin "Sh-shall? What the?" The blond answered running behind Ren. "W-wait Tei! Just asking, Why are you here? I thought you were on Vacation!" Miku suddenly yelled. I did a sigh, my body was getting numb because of this rope.

"I came back for my Len-kun~" Tei said landing a kiss on me. Okay, I'm going to take a very very long bath later if I ever get here alive.

Rin suddenly grabbed a flower vase and threw it on the head of crazy Tei. Oh boy!

* * *

**Tei's POV?**

No one's going to get my Len-kun!

That vase really hurts. But I'm not giving up my Len. Blood started dripping Oh no!

Suddenly, my eyes started turning red. My skin turned pale and a creepy smile formed on my face. I grabbed a butcher's hammer and slashed all the particles of the vase in tiny bits. I saw Rin having a horrified look on her face. Wait until she screams. I ran towards Miku, targeting her first since without her Len will have no more girlfriend but…ME!

I slashed the knife to her but something blocked the knife. It was this so-called Ren. I heard his name before when I was still young and I figured that this is Ren. His hands were swollen and I heard some car some in front of my manor. Well I don't care. I made my force harder and the knife was almost winning.

The police force then entered the hallways. I was about to slash them before someone hit me from behind. I fainted and everything went black.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Everything was a nightmare. Rin was crying and Ren was now in the hospital. Both his hands were injured because of the force. Tei is in prison. WOOT! But I hate it so much! Rin always visits the hospital for REN! Oh and have I told you that Miku will be gone for awhile, maybe I should go hit on Rin fir—Wait a minute! I do not like Rin! Do I? NO! NO!

"Len. Are you alright? Did Tei do something to you?" she asked. Hmm…An IDEA HATCHED IN MY MIND!.

"A-ah…Rin…When I was raped by Tei, everytime I close my eyes...I see some scary stuff of me being alone. Plus we still have an agreement right? I get to sleep in your room~" I chirped knowing that it's already night time. "Fine fine..Do whatever you want, BAKA" she said with a sigh. Anything huh? Good. It's so good!

I carried Rin, bridal style and ran to her room. I locked the door. I then dropped her on the bed. "Oi, Why are you red?" I asked. Rin got up. "OH SHUT UP!" She suddenly yelled while offering the bed to me. Cool.

A few minutes later, I was there on Rin's bed. We were back to back and I felt as if she's asleep already. I felt her arm and leg wrapping me. This was heaven. I turned to her and landed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**Again~! Please…R & R~!**

**Bye for now!**

_**Nagi & Negi**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, yo yo YOOO! It's Negi-kun! (( Sorry my fans, I tried to be as cheerful as ever -_- )) –Negi**

***blushes* A-and….I-it's N-nagi-c-chan…*Looks at Negi and blushes again* -Nagi**

**N-nagi-chan? Are you sick? –puts hand on Nagi's forehead –Negi**

**Bah! G'way! –Nagi**

**W-what's wrong with you? –Negi**

**Urgh…AFTER THIS STORY… *blushes* -Nagi**

**Are you sure you're not ready to go to the mental hospital? . -Negi**

**URUSAI –Nagi**

**We do not own Vocaloid. But we do own our OC's**

_**-Nagi and Negi-**_

* * *

__**Rin's POV**

Well…This is awkward. When I woke up, I saw myself hugging Len..But why don't I want to let him go? It feels funny..

Suddenly, I heard a loud yell which startled me, making me let go of Len and sit up. "Huh?"

"RIN, OPEN UP!" the voice yelled. I raised a brow and looked down to Len. He was..Sleeping like an angel. Oh wait! Rin, keep yourself together girl! Don't go two-timing. Remember, you like Len. I MEAN! You like Ren, ye—JUST REN!

Suddenly I heard a scream again, "RINNNNN I'MA GET YOUR FRIKIN' ORANGES WHEN YOU DON'T OPEN THIS PIECE OF WOOD, THAT HAS FRILLS OF ORANGES AND THE COLOR OF ORANGES AND THE DOORKNOB SHAPED LIKE ORANGES!" she yelled.

I raised a brow. Too descriptive. I did a sigh and approached the door; I turned the knob to see my sister, Neru.

"RIN! WHERE IS LEN?" She yelled, her face was beat red? How long was she there? Hmmm..

"Erm..On my bed.." I mumbled and I suddenly turned red. Oh my gosh. Please PLEASE WAH!

"Rinny~ Did you two—"She said slowly and I cut her sentence with a "DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT ASKING ABOUT IT SINCE I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" I yelled. I can't believe her, my very own sister? Saying that I had it with Len? YUCK! I DON'T LIKE LEN ONE BIT!

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked raising a brow again.

"I have three things I came here for, first I came to see if Len's here, which he is. Second; OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! M-mikuo is asking me on a date~ Yay yay yayiti yay~ Oh and third, Your friends will be coming over~ Since they miss you and stuff hehe~" she giggled. Wait, who? What? Where? I have so many friends in different places!

"WHO?" I asked her, frustrated.

"Shion Kaito-kun, Namine Ritsu-chan, Momone Momo-san and, Shion Kaiko-chan~" she cooed and scrammed off.

"Wait..Kaito..Ritsu..WHY ARE THEY COMING? WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, waking poor Len up. "What the heck's wrong with you, are you finally out of your mind and ready to go to the mental hospital? " he complained getting up. I gave him a death glare.

"My friends are coming here..And two of them are…out of their minds.." I muttered and ran out, closing my orange-themed door after.

Len raised a brow "I bet she's finally going nuts…"

* * *

**Friends of Rin's POV**

"Now now..Ritsu-chan, Kaito-kun. Don't annoy Rin that much 'kay?" asked the elder named Ted.

"We'll try~!" they both said but Kaito's voice was manlier than Ritsu's voice. Actually, Ritsu's a cross-dresser but keeps it secret. He hates it when you call him a boy.

**WOWOW! We'll just call him a she in the story 'kay?(( still trying to be cheerful -_-; ))–Negi**

**R-right…*goes red*-Nagi**

* * *

**Len's POV**

Hmmm..Rin's out of her room..I COULD LOOK THROUGH HER PERSONAL STUFF!

I got up and ran towards Rin's closet, I looked around then I suddenly slapped myself "Len! Pull yourself together man! You LOVE Miku, Not Rin!" he yelled at the top of his lungs while closing the closet.

"Len-kun? Why are you still in there? Eat breakfast already~" The voice called out. I turned to see Neru.

"Oh hey Neru-sama" I said with respect. She did a pout, almost like Rin's pout.

"Could you do me a favor and call me Neru Nee-sama?" she asked crossing her arms.

Neru Nee-sama? Is she out of her mind? We're barely related. In defeat, I nodded.

"Sure." I walked away to the dining table with a sigh.

* * *

**Sorry folks, this chapter is kinda short since we have a plot in mind for the next Chapter –Negi**

**Y-yeah..-Nagi**

**Now give a round of applause to Nagi-chan! She's about to say something important, -Negi**

***Blushes* I..L-Love.. NEGI-KUN–Nagi**

**Of course you do, as a friend. Actually, I love you too, more than a friend but a sister. –Negi**

**THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU BAKA!-Nagi**

**No, It is. We're like family! I'm your bigger brother and you're my little sister~ See?-Negi**

***sigh* If you only knew..It's more than that..*cries* -Nagi**

**Well anyways, We now do fan service! But one at a timeee-Negi**

**BYE FOR NOW! JA MATTE~ -Negi**

**Waaaaah! I TOLD YOU IT'S MORE THAN THAT! –Nagi**

**-Nagi & Negi-**


	6. Chapter 6

**W-why don't you understand you BAKA? –Nagi**

**Shush now, you love me as a brother, I get 'ya now, -Negi**

**But Negi-kun! –Nagi**

**Yo yo yo! It's Negi-kun, with my trusty author, NAGI! *points at Nagi* -Negi**

***Looks up* Hi…I'm Nagi..chan…Negi before I leave and run away, here's the plot. *hands him a notepad* Bai! *runs away*-Nagi**

**NAGI-CHAN! COME BACK! *sighs* fine..**

**We do not own Vocaloid but we do own our OC's..I'm serious again! Wah!**

_**-Negi-**_

* * *

__**Rin's POV**

I'm now dressed, thinking about Ren-kun again. I'm planning on visiting Ren. Well, since I'm good at singi—wait! I know what to do~ I'll call Haruka, she looks pretty close to Ren-kun, but it's not like they are going out right? It's impossible!

Running out of her room and to the kitchen, I saw Haruka. I did a smirk and surprised the poor girl. "WAH Rin-sama?" Haruka yelled, her face all red from the surprise attack I gave her. I giggled and then sweat dropped "Haru-chan, what does Ren-sama enjoy the most? Like, music, food..what?" I asked and my eyes started to sparkle.

Haruka looked up and started thinking "He loves being serenaded..Are you planning on giving him a get well soon present? If so..he loves the song "Last Night Good Night" by Hatsune Miku. How about sing it to him?" she said. I frowned a bit, Last Night Good Night? I don't really memorize it that much..oh well~ I should practice now. Before going, I hugged Haruka "Thanks Haru-chan~ I'll be going nao!" I said and ran away.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Hmm…I could've sworn that I heard Rin singing..Last Night Good Night? Miku sang it right? Oh, yeah, I get to hear Rin's lovely voice later at night~ Uncle Rinta said there's going to be concert later or rather a party for both, Rin's friends and the coming of the Kagene family. Really now, she's going to sing~~

Hmm? I looked inside, her face was so attaractive..beautiful..I think it would be nice if we had a duet~ I heard that she's singing Gemini..Luckily, I memorized it before when I was a child..when my mom and dad was still…wah! Change subject!

I ran to where Uncle Rinta was, and there he was, in his office reading some books, he was olding a picture and everywhere, there was pictures of some girl who looks a lot like Rin. Getting inside I knocked on the door even if I was already inside. He turned his head to me, why was he all…red?

"Uncle Rinta..you alright?" I asked, y'know..he is like a father to me! Every summer, he lies about going to work in another country but the truth is he goes here. He was best friends with my father. Looking around again, my curiousness grew even bigger then I can't hold my mouth anymore. "Uncle Rinta! Who is this girl who looks a lot like Rin-chan and Neru-nee?" I asked.

His eyes then started becoming even more wet. Then he finally answered. "M-my..hic..W-wife..sob..hic..Lenko..hic.." he cried. Lenko? Just like my name~ Oh yeah, Neru told me about that before when no one else was looking.

"Oh..So I was thinking..how about me having a duet with Rin with her "Gemini" song?" I asked. Rinta grinned but it looked force "hic…S-sure.." he said getting up and running in his bathroom. I really gotta do something to make him happy..

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Time has passed and I memorized the whole song already~ plus Haruka handed me an instrumental version of it~ I'm going to win Ren-kun's heart~ yehey~

I'm already in the car and Dad is driving. For an unknown reason, Len joined IN THE THE TRIP, darn..he sat beside me and had a seductive grin on. What the fuck? Is he really like that? Een if he has a girlfriend. I slapped him. "Hey! Uncle Rinta! Rin slapped me for no reason!" He yelled to Dad. I gave Len a death glare "Now,now Rin..be nice to Len.." Dad said making me a sigh and just nodded.

Once we made it to the hospital, I grabbed my stereo and ran off to where Ren is, the two slow-pokes were following behind. Urgh..they are slow. I made it to Ren's room and I gave him a grin "Ren-kun..I have a gift for you.." I said with the softest voice I've ever had. He gave me a grin "How kind of you Rin-chan..but I don't really deserve receiving a gift from you.." he said, oh he's so kind! Unlike Len~

"Shush now, as my bodyguard, you have to receive any gifts from me~" I said and plugged the stereo playing the gentle music, I sat next to his bed and faced him, oh I'm blushing..and then I stared singing..

"suyasuya yume wo miteru kimino yokogao kizukazu koboreta namida hoho wo tsutau setsuna no tokimeki wo konomuneni kakusitetano Last night,Good night Last night,Good night kono yoru kimi no te  
nigitte nemuruyo OYASUMI" I sang until the song was finished.

* * *

**Len's POV  
**

I saw the whole thing, so that's why Rin was practicing so hard..It was all for Len, I don't know wat's happening but my heart feels..weird..am I heartbroken? Urgh..I continued to watch until Rin was done singing.

"Rin..Thanks..But as your bodyguard, I have to give you a gift too.." he said. "What is i—" Before Rin could finish..

**Ren Haine kissed Rin Kagene.** I don't know why but it really hurts y'know. I then rushed in the room. Tapping on Rin's shoulders when they were done kissing "Wha—" Rin got cut in talking as I quickly grabbed her chin and kissed her directly. After that I sent a death glare to Ren as Ren did the same.

"Rin..I love you!" Ren and Len said together at the same time.

"WHAT THE?" Rin yelled in confusion touching her lips.

* * *

**End. Hope it's nice~**

**Please r & r~ Got surprised huh? Actually, I did the whole last Len's POV by myself,**

**I know Nagi-chan will forgive me with this!**

**Oh well, Ja Matte~  
**


End file.
